Darkness
by SkyeZ
Summary: Rewrite to Fade. The girls have been kidnapped by Orochimaru. But why? What does he want with the Konoha kunoichi? What happens when they come back and how will things ever be the same again after the tortures of Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of "Fade". To make things simple, I've renamed it as "Darkness"**

**It'll follow the story line of its original, but have a few things changed. And more order to it.  
**

**I hope you enjoy and I really do hope it is much better than the other since that's why I'm doing this XD  
**

**I'll try to get more than 2 chapters up before I move on to the next story. After everything as reached where I want...I have a surprise ;)  
**

**Remember, they're 15 here. except for the you know who's.  
**

**and I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week. Would be sooner, and I will try, but my nephew is a little time occupational XD so, I'll definitely get it up before I go out of town where there's no internet and I can't do it. :) **

**I'm also trying that image cover thing! It's a little different, but looks like fun to me.  
**

**Please read and review! **

**#####  
**Ch.1

Taken

*Sakura*

Kabuto held Hinata close to his chest, a kunai positioned menacingly and threateningly close to her pale soft throat. I gulped nervously and stood still holding out my hand signaling the other girls to stop. We had been out at the training fields, just us girls today while the boys went and did their things. The sky high and blue, grass rustling with the wind and the trees screaming in fear when Kabuto slithered his disgusting self behind us, hidden in the shadows.

"Let her go." I glared at him and he smiled back rather smugly.

"Can't." He said in a whiny voice, mockingly pulling her tighter, his hold around her constricting her breath. "Unless, you are all willing to come with me."

Hinata didn't have her byakugan on when he attacked, we were taking a break after a few heavy spars and she had let go of the jutsu. He took that movement to attack us, spring up from underground and grabbing her. We didn't even have time to fight him off.

The poor girl gasped for breath. "It's not to hard to say yes. Sasuke did." Those annoying eyes laughed as he hit a nerve.

Sauske had been dragged back, kicking and screaming curses, by Naruto. Both bleeding and dieing. After he had tried to betray the village, he was put on probation and house arrest, but he didn't try to leave anymore. Something was turning in his head, deep depression and anger, but he did stay and we were trying to help patch up his inner wounds. Now, oh, now I was pissed.

I pulled my glove tight onto my hand, it was made with special fabric to take most of the hit away from my fist when I attacked. "Don't you dare say another word!"

With a cry of anger I punched the ground, sending a shock wave to the traitor and his grip loosened on Hinata and she hit him back with a juuken strike to his abdomen.

"Billboard brow!" Ino yelled, "Watch out!"

TenTen jumped before me, unleashing a whirlwind on kunai on Kabuto as he flew at us like a cannon. Hinata huffed. landing beside be hands on her knees and gasping for breath.

"T-thanks Sakura-chan." She closed her eyes for a second. "Byakugan!"

"Hey! Running out of kunai, and I didn't exatly bring my entire arsenal, I've only got four scrolls on hand." TenTen called out, controlling the trajectory of her weapons with chakra string while Kabuto dogged them effortlessly. Ino ran over and pulled her backwards.

"Watch out!" She hollered, defending herself quickly from a flying kunai. A thick blob rose from where TenTen was about to land a minuet before, reviling the smug features of Kabuto.

Ino turned to Hinata. "Are they both clones?" The girl nodded.

TenTen crouched low, letting her knaui fall to the ground and instead pulled out another scroll. My eyes watched the two clones carefully as the second Kabuto pulled himself out of the ground.

"Then where's the real one?"

"Over there!" Hinata pointed behind her. Quickly I threw a kunai to where she pointed and watched as he jumped out from the trees.

"You can't hid with the byakugan." TenTen smirked, pulling open her scroll.

"You're right, I can't." His head tilted to the side, a stray drop of blood dripped down and off his cheek while the cut from my knife healed almost instantly. "But this wasn't meant to be a long fight, becasue I obviously can't fight a thousand konoha nin, and I'm not looking forward to fighting each of you into submission. This is easier."

"This?" Ino stepped forward, only to fall on her face. "Wha-what?"

I felt dizzy, the trees around me blurred out and fell to my knees, watching as the other girls met the ground. "Poison?" I couldn't see any smoke, nor could I smell any.

"Feel honored, you're four are the first to test it out." I gritted my teeth and tried to push my self up on my arms. No way was I going down. But my limps felt like rocks, as if I had suddenly put on Lee's weights, making them heavy, numb and useless.

He ignored our fruitless struggles and pulled out a kunai, feet crushing on the ground as he headed to Ino first. "Leave her alone!"

There was a sick cracking noise that momentarily paused my struggles allowing my body fall to the ground again sending dust flying into my eyes. He had hit the back of her head with the blunt edge, knocking her out instantly.

"Don't think about it little Hyuga heiress." He glared over to Hinata, and I turned my head to see what trick she was trying.

Hinata was slowly coating her body in chakra, letting it out through her pours trying to get rid of the poison. She managed to stay on her knees and elbows, but her body was trembling with the effort. Kabuto sighed as if he were dealing with an annoying child while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Quick as silver he slammed her head into the ground, then walked towards me unfazed as she collapsed unmoving.

"Only two."

"I'll kill you." I spat at his feet. This horrible man, how dare he do this! How did this even happen? Why? My light when black after his hand when up.

**#####**

**I've also shortened it a little, a lot, as you can see. The other one felt to rushed, so I'ma try and slow it down some what.**

** I hope you all enjoyed the read. :)  
**

**Please review! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I'm still not sure what y'all think of it. But I do have people who've faved this, so I'm basing it off of that.  
**

**I do hope y'all will enjoy. :)  
**

**Please Read and Review  
**

**Do NOT own Naruto  
**

**####  
**Ch.2

Cutting a Deal

*TenTen*

The pain was unbearable. My body burned as if I had stepped into fire, my bones jittered and rattled and I'm sure everyone around me could hear it. Well, if they were awake. My muscles felt weak and mushy like jello, and I'm pretty sure I just saw a damn freaking unicorn jump from behind a pair of candy colored trees. I groaned out and rolled onto my stomach.

Nothing around me really made sense with my pounding head. What I could make out, ignoring the illusion from what should be reality, was a small clearing where me and the girls lay on cold hard packed ground far away from each others imitate touch. Bound no doubt, I couldn't really feel my hands or feet. Either that was more crazy drug talk or the idiot bound me to tight. The sky was a lukewarm red -well, I hoped it was- and a breeze blew by chilling me ever so slightly. Sunset. And no one had found us yet. How far were we from Konoha?

"You're not taking to the drug like the others. Mind telling me you're symptoms?" I shuddered and tried to look to the side with out much pain. Kabuto was crouched beside me wearing a dark cloak to hide himself. His black eyes gazed over me without any feeling or concern, like watching an experiment smirking in amusement.

'_Screw off!' _At least, I think I said that. My cotton dry mouth tasted like those disgusting power balls Lee tried to force down my throat when I got sick so I couldn't be to sure I uttered more than a grunt.

He found this all very amusing, chuckling every once in a while. Writing down whatever little notes he liked onto a small notepad before standing back up and walking away. I moved my head to the other side when he stepped over me and watched fearfully as he went to the other girls.

"Leave them alone!" I managed out, but it came out more slurred and sounded more like 'leav'um 'lone'.

He ignored me and knelt first by Ino, who lay off to my right. He face was squashed into the dirt and her lip had an ugly cut on it. He slapped her face ever so slightly. Ino's eye brows scrunched in dissatisfaction and she let out a small groan. Seeing her eye lids flutter, Kabuto moved on to Sakura. Repeated the process then moved to Hinata to my left.

When each of the girls had been given time to settle their swilling eyes and take in the situation he moved into the middle, allowing us to see him.

"What do you want with us?" Ino looked at him, sky eyes wide with glossy tears. Her lip trembled ever so slightly. She then moaned a little and placed her forehead on the ground.

"Be calm." Kabuto said in a monotone voice, as if bored with the situation. "I would prefer not to have any problems, eh, Sakura?"

I glanced over to her, she was squirming around on the ground tiring to get out of her binds greens eyes filled with flames. For a minuet I thought she was squirming becasue of the snakes around her body, I opened my mouth and screamed. My screaming scratched my throat and I gagged, closing my eyes to the painful effect and my rattling burning body, when I opened them again the snakes were gone.

"T-Ten-ten?" Hinata's small voice whispered beside me. I tilted my head a little bit to see her better.

Kabuto, the sicko, started to chuckle. "What sort of dangers are you seeing that our eyes cannot."

"You fancy yourself a medic right Sakura? Why don't you tell me what's wrong." He stood and pulled her upper body off the ground by the bindings around her wrists. She gasped painfully as her shoulders bulled backwards and he dragged her over to me. :I can let you heal them if you're nice. The Hyuga has seemed to lost a bit of blood," I growled at him, "the Yamanaka isn't in to good of a shape either."

He dropped her before me and I came face to face with Sakura, her green eyes observing me medically, worriedly. "And she'll die."

_Die... I don't want to die, not here, not by him. _I couldn't stop a few tears from leaking out of my eyes. _This stupid man, if I had my scrolls, he'd be begging for mercy and I wouldn't give it. _Nope, I wanted to see the look on his face when I stood up and pounded him into the ground. Although that wasn't much of a possibility given the situation.

Sakura knelt her forehead against mine. "Ten-Ten? You're burning up..." She whispered silently, green eyes downcast.

"Mmmm, yeah... 's hot. 'S rea'y hot." I slurred as silently as possible. It probably wasn't considering Kabuto's smirk when I shifted my eyes to him. "Sakura..." I forced my voice to go as quiet as possible.

"Hm?" But I couldn't really remember what I was going to say.

"I...uh," _I don't want to die. _I couldn't say that could I? They were probably just as frightened as I suddenly felt. Our breath mingled, her's a forced calm and mine raged and fast I could feel her body shaking beside mine.

He bent down to us, "I'll make you a deal, I'll let her go home for the medicine she needs, I'll let you heal our friends if the rest of you come with me quietly and nicely. What do you all say?"

No one said anything. "D-don't Sak'ra, no...'m fine."

Sakura didn't say anything, instead the first to speak was Hinata. "D-d-deal." She stuttered out. I gasped. _No, no deal! Don't do it! We can all make it out! _Bur my mouth couldn't utter more than a few grunts. _Damn it! _

I tilted my head again, moving a little away from Sakura and looked at Hinata. Her body trembled under our eyes, everyone was looking.

"I d-don't want h-h-er to get hu-hurt." Her pale eyes caught mine for a second. She was terrified, not for her, but for me. That was how Hinata worked.

"Deal." This time it was Ino, her voice strained at working the words out of her mouth. "But make sure you keep you're part." She huffed, hidden behind Sakura's body before me. I closed my eyes desperately trying to get away.

_No..._

Sakura took in a deep breath and my eyes shot open, please, I wanted to beg her to say no. If I had to die, I wanted to be with friends, I didn't want them to sacrifice themselves for me. They could fight their way out of this, but not if they chose for me to live. I was scared, of dieing and of the words that were coming out of my friends mouth.

"Deal." The instant the words left her mouth tears spilled from my mouth and I had to bit down on my lip to keep loud sobs from coming out. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me, looking into my eyes, her own green orbs wavering with water.

Kabuto's thick hand grabbed me around my waist and hauled me up over his shoulder. For a second the world spun in rainbows and stars before settling once again on the three girls tied up on the ground. Each gazed at me with sad eyes, mumbling small sorry's.

"I'll leave her where she can be found," the ground thumped and with each new step he took pounded the solidness into my body making me stiff. "Then I'll come back. Be good an quiet."

Then they were gone, and the lights swirled by me to fast for my fevered mind to comprehend. "Take 'm 'ack to them..." I mumbled, banging my aching head into his back. It did no good. All noise, pain, and sight left me and I slipped into a blissful blackness.

**#####**

**How do y'all like so far?  
**

**Read and review XD  
**

**Thanks for those favs so far!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm seeing some love now! XD  
**

**Please READ AND REVIEW, I hope y'all like :)  
**

**This chapter is basically nothing. Nada. But it seemed necessary to have it.  
**

**Do NOT own Naruto  
**

**####  
**Ch.3

Overview

*Ino*

We stayed in our own painful lenience until that snake Kabuto came back into clearing wearing a satisfied girl. He then bent down and untied Sakura, bidding her to heal out wounds and to be a good calm girl. Yeah, TenTen would kill us later if he never did, but we couldn't bear to see a comrade and friend perish before us without trying to help first.

"Do not worry about the little panda, she'll be fine as long as someone finds her." He leaned back into a tree to rest, comfortable and content with watching Sakura crawl over to the two of us so she could heal us.

He had us locked in a bind. One was our deal, and since we didn't know where he put TenTen if we were to escape and go the wrong way Kabuto could easily kill her. If we rebelled here, the same thing could happen to us. Most likely to Sakura. Her parents were both civilians, it was her grandparents who had been ninjas. She had no clan to speak of and no blood line or technique that could be taken. Kabuto probably only saw her of use for her smarts and the leverage against me and Hinata. Both of us from clans with their own ties to it.

Sakura looked me over first, a small well of tears glitter her green eyes. Her hands gently touched the sticky back of my head the pounded against my eyes and left me clinking away colors. "You'll be fine Ino." She rubbed soothing chakra over it and stopped the bleeding. Son the pain subsided and I was left with a dull head ache.

"It wasn't deep enough for stitches, thank kami." She checked over the rest of me and deemed that okay with a medical nod.

"Sakura, do you think you could-" She shook her head a little bit.

"Not without out you two. Besides, my strength was sapped by the poison." I sighed. I could still feel a burning sensation rushing through my veins, my face felt a little hot and my body trembled every now and then. No doubt Sakura barely had enough chakra for some basic healing jutsu.

I then watched as she managed to bring Hinata near the two of us under the watchful glance of Kabuto. He didn't seem to care if we were scheming, he obviously had that much confidence in his skills and poisons.

_I swear, that smug look with meet the end of my fist one day!_

Turning my head I caught a glance at Hinata's forehead. Her dark indigo bangs stuck to the bloody section of her forehead. She squinted her right eye a little bit so that no blood would get into them. Her other eyes gazed at the two of us in wide fear. Kabuto tossed her a canteen of water which Sakura, after fist sniffing it and tasting a little bit of it on her finger declaring it clean of toxin, used it to help clean off the blood from Hinata's head where her band stuck to the gash and around her eyes.

"That's a doozy Hinata." Sakura murmured healing the cut and I watched in fasinationg as the skin built itself back together in a faster proses of healing. I had also decided to join the pinkett in the healing business, but I had yet to reach her capacity.

"Mmmm." The heiress mumbled happily as the wound closed and her pain eased for a bit. She leaned into Sakura's side so that the girl could heal her a bit better in the hard position.

I looked down and cursed under my breath. "This should not be happening, we should be able to get out."

"W-w-we can't take t-the risk." Hinata quietly stuttered. "I can't a-activ-vate my byuakugan."

"You think he gave us some other drugs after her got us out?" Sakura turned her green eyes to me. My family owned a flower shop, and sometimes the Nara's and Yamanaka's teamed together to make medicinal herbs. I knew a little bit about drugs and their effect.

I gazed over Sakura, her body trembled while she checked over Hinata for any more wounds after the one on her head was a pale thing lined scar. No doubt she might have been given something to mess with her body functions, to slow her down. The perfect chakra manipulation she had was spotty and wavering with the use of the basic healing jutsu she'd been using. Her face was pale and her eyes a little blood shot.

Hinata on the other hand, when I turned top her, looked to be falling asleep on the spot. Her eyes dropped and her head lolled to the side a little. Where Sakura fought to stay up on just her knees, she slummed down in tired defeat, unable to call strength to her body. As for me, I felt a little feverish. Disorientated. It might just be from the head wound, but it was nothing to serious.

"Yeah, extra drugs."

My pink haired friend made an angry hiss and set Hinata down to the side and laid on her stomach with a fretful sigh. The instant the Hyuga girl's head hit the ground she was out like a light. Sakura's body collapsed beside me and Kabuto walked over to retie her.

"Sleep," she whispered to me. "That's the quickest way to rejuvenate the body. We'll need our strength."

I glared. "I remember those lessons." Kabuto smirked at me with his mist eyes and tied Sakura tight with a grunt.

"Don't get to comfortable little ladies."

**#####  
Yup, a basic nada story right there. But don't worry. :) It'll come.**

**Hehehehe.  
**

**I have things a little better planed out now.  
**

**Please read and review, I do enjoy knowing what y'all thinkXD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, okay, so I typed this as soon as I posted the other. I hope to see more reviews. :)  
**

**Thanks to my readers! You guys keep me going.  
**

**This is another sort of blah chapter and rather short. But the next chapter goes...if you've read "Fade" to you know who and with Hinata's POV... so, are you all ready for it!  
**

**Yes? Good.  
**

**3 reviews and I'll post it. That's all I ask. I just want to see something.  
**

**Do NOT own Naruto  
**

**Please read and review  
**

**SIDE NOTE: I also am wondering if anyone would want to read my stories before I post them to proofread. I can't catch my mistakes all the time becasue it reads perfectly in my head. And even when I read over it again and again, it still wont register in my brain.  
**

**So is anyone interested? I don't actually know how to do this... so just PM and we'll discuss it.  
**

**(I also learned a few years ago that bouncing ideas off of someone helps story production XD)  
**

**#####  
**Ch.4

The Suna Kunoich

*Temari*

_Damn, I hate them, I'll kill them. I swear to freaking kami if they pull this stunt again they will wish that the had been born girls to avoid the pain they are in for!_

I fumed relentlessly in my head about my two younger brothers. It was supposed to be a serious mission. We were to get the approval of Tsuanda, the Konoha Hokage, about Gaara's promotion. He was on the list of Kazekage applicants. The would have sent just her the normal liaison, but Gaara insisted on doing this personally. Kankurou tagged along by the excuse to ask the medical ward here for some seeds for their own medical ward. The harsh weather and heat had killed the plants when it rose to fast for prediction. Not uncommon, but it did destroy a lot of valuable plants that were hard to keep in the high heat.

That was when the up and ditched me!

The boys had decided to deepen their brother bond, and I'm all for that. But not at the expense of my sanity and well being for their amusement. Today I woke up tied upside down from a tree with my pants filled in sand. Kankurou seemed to have no trouble drugging his sister, but he would after I got my hands on his scrawny neck and smeared his face and its "war paint" into the hard ground.

I sighed tiredly, they had probably reached the gates by now and were waiting for me laughingly, or with Gaara, a smirk of amusement. Not to mention, I think I was dragged a little off our original path. A longer trail to Konoha.

To calm myself for a minuet I stopped and sat on a thick tree branch, leaning my back into the rough surface and letting the sun wash over me. Pulling out an apple from my bag I began to relax a little bit. Maybe I could get the jump on my brothers. Let them think I was out to long, lost, hurt, let them panic. None of those ideas seemed to work in my head, but the idea of it made me smile.

"H-help." Shocked out of my silent moment I jumped to the ground and pulled out a kunai. I hadn't seen anyone, but then again I was never to overly observant when mad.

"Who's there?" I calmed my scenes and looked around.

In the underbrush was a light shuffle movement and a cough. "Hel-" The voice was cut off by a deep throat tearing cough. A girls voice that sounded familiar.

Placing the kunai back into my pouch I walked silently over and pushed the bushes aside for a better view. First I saw feet covered in mandatory sandals. Then green training pants, followed by a green Chinese styled training shirt before my teal eyes met the sickly brown eyes of Konoha kounochi, TenTen.

I dropped to my knees and dragged her out from under the bushes, earning a groan of displeasure. She was bound tight at the feet and hands, but she looked sick enough that it probably wouldn't have mattered, she was to weak looking to even move.

"TenTen," I cut loose her bonds and she laid on the ground almost listlessly. Eye trying to grasp my own. "Who did this?"

Her mouth opened, lips pale and chapped, to speak. "T-the girls. H'm take us." Her words were slurred and mismatched like that of a drunk. TenTen tried desperately to keep her closing eyes open, reaching up a hand. I grabbed hold of it and squeezed her clammy palms comfortingly.

"Te-Temari?"

"Yeah."

"G'ta find 'um." She mumbled, pushing back an arm and unsuccessfully tiring to climb up. "Ka'to, jerk, taking 'um..." I leaned her back down, feeling the heat of her body through her damp sweaty cloths.

"No." I told her in a firm voice, quieting down her rambling. Whatever the situation, even though it seemed very important. I couldn't understand any more than 'he took them'. She needed a doctor, and if that 'he' had friends, backup.

"Bu-"

"We take you back to Konoha, tell the Hokage, get you better and coherent, and send for backup. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that we can do."

For a while all she did was stare into my eyes and I held her gaze not backing down. After a few seconds she sighed in defeat and slumped into unconscious. Leaving her fate and that of her friends in my hands at the moment. I took off both our headbands and tied them together before I struggled to place her on my own back. When I succeeded in getting her fevered body flush to my back, I tied her to me with the head bands and held onto her thighs tightly. With a final leap I headed off, pushing chakra through my legs towards Konoha.

**####**

**Okay, I hope y'all liked this rather short chapter! Sorry about that! But the intresting parts must be held back. :)  
**

**Please, 3 Reviews and I'll update the other one! And theres plenty of time for that, becasue I might not have internet for 4 weeks tops(?) So...Hope to see them!  
**

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)  
**


End file.
